


Starships [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen, No middle sliders on this vid, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: We're higher than a motherfucker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2020





	Starships [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I made this vid in a sort of fever dream while suffering from a bad laryngitis and taking a lot of meds mixed with alcohol and I am not sorry for the result.
> 
> Do not watch this at work.
> 
> Song: "Starships" by Nicki Minaj  
> Runtime: 3:29
> 
> Premiered at FanWorks Con 2020

[[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Nicki-minaj-starships-lyrics)]

Download: [starships.zip](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/fanworks2020/starships.zip) [151MB]


End file.
